


Let Me Do This Right

by emphasisonem



Series: Drunk In Love [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emphasisonem/pseuds/emphasisonem
Summary: “Are you tellin’ me-” Steve exhales harshly through his nose, fists clenched. “That I proposed marriage to you up against the wall of a strip joint?”“Uh,” Bucky’s really starting to worry now because Steve looks sort of livid. “Yes?” In which Steve needs to fix this. Follows "What Happened In Vegas" and "Compatible."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Zero self-control when it comes to my oneshots, for real. Also, I may be the sappiest sap to ever sap. Seriously, this is rot-your-teeth-out, sugary sweet fluff. Proceed with caution.

“We oughta start thinkin’ about dates,” Bucky murmurs against Steve’s neck after a particularly spectacular round of late morning sex on a lazy Sunday. “You know, for the second wedding.”

Steve chuckles, running a hand through Bucky’s thick, dark hair. “Don’t you think one of us oughta propose first?”

Bucky props himself up, head tilted against his fist as he smirks at the blond. “One of us already proposed. How d’ya think we ended up married in the first place, Rogers?”

“Well, I don’t remember it,” Steve leans in to plant a quick kiss on Bucky’s lips before rolling out of bed and pulling on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. “And I wanna remember you proposing to me just like I wanna remember marryin’ you. Now, what do you want for breakfast?”

“Steve,” Bucky begins slowly, the smile disappearing from his face. “You know you proposed to _me,_ right?”

Evidently, Bucky’d forgotten to mention that part of the story because Steve’s eyes widen and his mouth drops open as though this is just about the biggest shock of his life. Which is kind of funny, all things considered.

“I proposed to _you?”_ Steve’s voice sounds slightly strangled, and Bucky’s almost sorry he brought it up because Steve looks like he’s about to have a heart attack. The blond sighs, trying to collect himself as he runs a hand through his hair. “How’d I do it?”

“Uh,” Bucky starts, sitting up and pulling the sheet with him. “We, uh, we were makin’ out against a wall behind the strip club? And then you, uh, you said ‘Marry me,’ and I said yes.”

“Are you tellin’ me-” Steve exhales harshly through his nose, fists clenched. “That I proposed marriage to you up against the wall of a strip joint?”

“Uh,” Bucky’s really starting to worry now because Steve looks sort of livid. “Yes?”

Steve whirls and storms out of the bedroom, muttering under his breath, and Bucky darts out of bed after him, nearly tripping over the sheet he wraps around himself as he stumbles out of the bedroom.

“Steve,” Bucky calls out. “Steve, honey, hang on a sec-”

But the front door’s slamming shut as Bucky runs into his living room.

“Shit,” Bucky whispers to himself, pulling the sheet up around his shoulders and trying not to cry. “Oh, shit.”

 

* * *

 

The second Steve’s out on the sidewalk, he feels guilty for storming out like that. It’s not _Bucky’s_ fault that he’d drunkenly proposed in the least romantic setting possible. It’s not _Bucky’s_ fault that Steve can’t even remember how Bucky looked when he said yes - if he’d smiled or teared up, if he’d laughed and shouted his answer or if he’d whispered it quietly against Steve’s lips.

No, _Steve_ is the idiot who’d gotten so drunk that he’d proposed without a second thought against a wall in a back alley the second he felt Bucky’s lips against his own. Probably surrounded by garbage and all kinds of questionable smells and _Jesus Christ,_ Steve is the _worst_ because James Buchanan Barnes deserves so much better than that.

“So fix it,” Steve mutters to himself and then sets off to right this tremendous wrong.

 

* * *

 

Bucky had texted Steve about 30 seconds after he realized the blond wasn’t coming back.

 _I’m sorry,_ he’d typed frantically. _Please come back and talk to me?_

Steve doesn’t reply for a while, prompting Bucky to clean the kitchen, take care of two loads of laundry that have been languishing in his hamper and reorganizing all of his books and DVDs by genre so that he doesn’t have a complete nervous breakdown.

Around three, Bucky finally gets a reply, and he can’t help but let out a sigh of relief at the message.

_No need to be sorry, you didn’t do anything wrong. I’m sorry I walked out like that. Let me cook you dinner tonight to make up for it?_

Bucky smiles as he types out a prompt _Yes_.

 

* * *

 

Steve feels like he’s going to burst out of his own skin as he prepares dinner that evening, looking up at the wall clock every couple minutes to check the time. He’d told Bucky to get to his place around seven, but now he’s wishing he’d just told him to come over as soon as possible.

Finally, around ten of his doorbell rings, and Steve just about sprints to answer it.

“Hey,” Steve beams at Bucky, grabbing him and pulling him into a tight hug, savoring the feel of the other man against him, the rich smell of his shampoo and the way Bucky’s arms wrap around his waist.

“Hey yourself,” Bucky smiles at him tentatively, steely eyes a little wary, and Steve can’t blame him. He just hopes what he’s about to do will make up for his asinine behavior this morning.

“Come in, come in,” Steve tugs Bucky along, guiding him into the dining room. He can’t help smiling as Bucky gasps softly. Steve’s done his best to make the place look nice - white tablecloth on his dining table, red roses and candles placed strategically throughout the room,  soft, acoustic music playing from his bluetooth speaker.

“Steve,” Bucky whispers as he walks into the dining room, his back to Steve as he takes it all in. “Doll, this is so sweet. Didn’t have to go to so much trouble, but god, it’s nice.”

“Glad you think so,” Steve exhales a shaky laugh, then takes a deep breath, reaching into his pocket and sinking to his knee, waiting for Bucky to turn around.

 

* * *

 

“Really, this is-” Bucky turns back to the doorway, smiling, breath catching in his throat when he sees Steve down on one knee, a bright, shining ring caught between his thumb and forefinger. _“Steve.”_

“Bucky,” Steve grins as Bucky walks over to him, and Bucky’s bowled over by the look of love in the other man’s eyes. “I’m so sorry. I’m sorry about this mornin’, but really, I’m sorry you didn’t get the right proposal the first time around.”

“Steve, it was you,” Bucky whispers, a hand reaching out to cup the blond’s face as he kneels down in front of him. “Nothin’ else matters.”

“Yeah, it does matter,” Steve exhales. “It matters to me, Buck, because you’re so important. You deserve better. You deserve somethin’ special, somethin’ romantic because you’re worth it. You’re worth everythin’, honey.”

“Steve,” Bucky breathes, tearing up as Steve reaches for his hand.

“I love you,” Steve continues. “I’ve loved you for longer than I really knew, I think. And I won’t ever regret Vegas because now I know you love me too. But let me do this right. For you.”

Bucky nods, trying desperately not to cry as Steve leans in to kiss him.

“James Buchanan Barnes,” Steve grins when he pulls back, eyes shining. “You’re my best friend. You’re kind and you’re smart and you make me laugh. Now that we’re together, I can’t imagine a day without you by my side. So, will you marry me again? Do it right this time?”

“Yes,” Bucky manages to choke out, laughing as Steve slides a silver band with three small rubies inlaid in the center. “Steve, _yes."_

Bucky grabs Steve by his shirt collar, hauling him into a messy kiss, the two of them laughing as they hold each other tight.

“Dinner’s gonna get cold,” Steve giggles as Bucky nips at his bottom lip.

“Dinner can wait,” Bucky grins slyly, pulling Steve up off the floor with him. “Right now, you’re gonna take me to bed so we can celebrate our engagement properly.”

“Yes, dear,” Steve laughs as Bucky drags him back to his bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it and thanks for reading! Also, if you'd like to request something, feel free to check out [my tumblr](http://emphasisonem.tumblr.com/) and send one :)


End file.
